


Reincarnation and Cheesy Affections

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Made That Up, Jeonghan-centric, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Red String, is this fluff?, jeonghan pov, junhanhao, junhao is twins, their soulmate is jeonghan, then this is fluffy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: A question plus a not-so-cheesy answers plus over-the-top affections, equal Yoon Jeonghan with rosy hue high on his cheeks and pout.





	Reincarnation and Cheesy Affections

**Author's Note:**

> all of this in jeonghan's pov, tbh.
> 
> enjoy!

“What do you want to be if you are reincarnated?”

I look at him, eyes wide in complete curiosity, and he with a confused look. I whine a little when he doesn’t answer, yanking his hand a little harder. He groans a little and glares at me, I challenge back, then there is this twinkle in his eyes. I shake my head as I register the twinkle, “Nah, nah, nah. You will reply me with something cheesy.” He scrunches his nose, _adorable_ , and makes this annoying sound on the back of his throat, “Aw, my lover sure knows me better than my twin.”

I roll my eyes and lean heavily at his twin, who just scoffs lightly before looking away. I elbow him gently but he looks at me, offended. I smile at him cheekily and blow raspberry, “Your twin complains a lot, didn’t he?” Minghao snorts, combing my hair behind an ear, “Doesn’t he always.” Junhui, his slightly _older_ twin, makes a harrumph sound before taking me out from his twin’s lap, “Now, to answer.”

He takes my right hand and brings the middle finger, a single _red thread_ attaches to it, to his lips, pecking it lightly, “Of course, I will always pray to find you again. You are the only one for us.” I roll my eyes at him, although my face heats up, “You are too cheesy for your own good.” Junhui juts his lower lip in mocked tantrum, “That is _so_ not cheesy. I just say what I want to say.” I humph and look away, catching Minghao looking at us in a fond way. He finds me and takes my left hand, his thumb rubs circle at my palm as he raises the ring finger. The same red thread that circles my right hand’s middle finger is around it, too.

He rubs it then leaves my palm against his much cool skin, while Junhui’s skin is a complete heater, “What he says is true, Love. You _are_ always the one for us two.” My spine shivers as he pecks the ring finger and leaves his lips lingering. I start coughing and suddenly feeling embarrassed, standing up from Junhui’s lap and pointing at them with an accusing glare and hot face, “I hate you! You fucking embarrassing twins! Ugh, I want a pumpkin spice!” Then I took off from the greenery and walk towards the nearest Starbucks.

I hear Junhui scrambles to his feet while Minghao probably just rolls his eyes. Junhui screams, childishly always, “But you _hate_ that drink with a passion, Hon!” I take my tongue out and turn towards them, “Whatever and I want Minghao to treat us din-din!” I turn away and start walking away again, only to be chased by Junhui and Minghao relatively fast. The twins loop my arm and push my hand to their coats’ pockets. I sigh and choose to snuggle against the two, “Okay. I really don’t want pumpkin spice, I want the pink drink. And Minghao, I want Taco Bell.”

The two chuckles and I smile against my will to stay pouty until dinner. They simultaneously peck either side of my temple and I melt against their sides as we take stride to the cashier, his smile is wide and childlike. Junhui orders for us and Minghao takes me to one of the sofa, kissing my cheek as I sigh and melt against his side and whispering in Chinese, “Anything for Yoon Jeonghan.”

I smile and close my eyes as I hear Junhui protesting against our affectionate gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> i just lost my friend's necklace gift, which is a gift from me and the other friends and i am freaking out.
> 
> o my freaking goodness, ugh.


End file.
